Mi lujurioso cuento de hadas
by marijf22
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños de Sakuracello08! Un triángulo amoroso con unos personajes que adoramos! SasukeSakuraItachi


**Regalo de cumpleaños a Sakuracello08 en sus 20 años!!!!!! Una apasionante historia de un triángulo amoroso con unos personajes que tanto amamos, especialmente ella. Felicidades onee-chan!!!!!! Este one-shot es todo para tí!!! Besotes y que disfrutes a lo grande este gran día.**

**Mi lujurioso cuento de hadas.**

En un mar de gente me encuentro perdida mientras mis pensamientos me devuelven a lo que de verdad me interesa recordar. Soy Sakura y soy de dos hombres, o mejor dicho, ellos son míos. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón pertenecen a dos hombres de quienes tienen repartido mi corazón por diferentes y opuestas actitudes, y a ninguno de los dos me les puedo negar. Tan sólo ver a Sasuke, mi tierno y dulce novio, ahora prometido, quien por muchos años fue mi amigo hacen que las mariposas que se alojan en mi estómago revoloteen inquietas… Pero cuando lo veo a él, a Itachi, a su hermano mayor, las cosquillas se desplazan a mi vientre y siento que la lujuria me invade.

Mi mayor sueño sería ser de los dos, y que ellos me compartieran. Pero nadie puede saber este secreto, y estoy segura que si Sasuke se enterara que mis juegos sexuales con su hermano, mi lujurioso cuento de hadas se iría a la basura.

Sasuke y yo vamos juntos al último año del colegio, cada vez que nos juntamos a estudiar en su casa, en vez de concentrarnos en ello, terminamos haciendo el amor sobre los libros que deberíamos estarnos aprendiendo. Sentir sus suaves manos acariciándome lentamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, temblar antes los besos que reparte por mi cuerpo. A su vez besarlo y tocarlo a él me encanta, su piel es suave y fuerte, su cabello lacio es ideal para enredar mis dedos en él. Siempre entra en mí con delicadeza como si temiera hacerme daño, o como si quisiera que yo disfrutara más de nuestro encuentro de esa manera. Siempre tan cariñoso y dulce conmigo, atento y apasionado. Sentirlo en mí es tan delicioso, moviéndose con parsimonia mientras mis gemidos lo incitan a tentar su autocontrol sobre sí. Él fue mi primer hombre, el primero a quien me entregué y al primero al que amé. Fue con el que experimenté muchas cosas por primera vez, y de quien jamás querría separarme. Aún recuerdo los nervios de verme expuesta ante él la primera vez.

**Flash back**

Esa noche estábamos en su casa, en una de nuestras sesiones de estudio y de repente, comenzamos a besarnos con más pasión que otras veces. Las ganas de estar juntos se hicieron demasiado fuertes y fue como casi sin darnos cuenta fuimos quedando desnudos. Al vernos así los nervios nos invadieron un momento para luego sonreír pues ambos confiábamos ciegamente en el otro. Sasuke fue gentil conmigo, repartió besos húmedos por mi cuerpo haciendo mi sangre hervir y rogarle por más. Me tomó con la boca primero, acariciando con su lengua mi cavidad y mi clítoris, haciendo que mi vientre se tensara, creando en él una corriente de placer que comenzó a expandirse por mi cuerpo a medida que Sasuke trabajaba en mi zona. Llegué al orgasmo con un gran gemido, y mi amado novio fue subiendo hacia mi boca una vez más repartiendo en el camino más besos. Una vez en ella devoró mis labios mientras lo sentía posicionarse entre mis piernas y colocar la punta de su glande en la entrada de mi caliente y mojada cavidad. Me abracé a él sabiendo que la primera vez de una mujer no es muy cómoda, y sentí como iba adentrándose en mí de a poco, nervioso y excitado a la vez, con cautela pero también ansiedad. Era molesto sentirlo y también algo doloroso, por lo que un pequeño quejido salió de mi boca y él se detuvo al instante algo temeroso. Pero eso no duró mucho porque yo quería que continuara aunque doliera, no me importaba, quería ser suya en ese momento, quería que me convirtiera en mujer. Quería que fuera el primero. Así que siguió, y al principio fue molesto sentirlo en mí, pero un momento después ese vaivén que mantenía entre nuestros cuerpos fue convirtiéndose en algo realmente placentero y nuevamente fui sintiendo la misma sensación de cuando Sasuke me había hecho llegar al clímax con la boca, con sus deliciosos labios. Una nueva corriente de energía me invadió y lo sentí más intenso que la primera vez, no pude evitar sentir la aceleración en las embestidas de Sasuke, y como eso me gustaba y me hacía sentir más. Unos minutos después llegamos a la explosión de nuestros cuerpos y con nuestros corazones descontrolados nos abrazamos fuertemente. Nos besamos con dulzura y amor y nos quedamos un rato más acariciándonos y regulando nuestra respiración.

**Fin Flash back**

Esa fue mi primera experiencia sexual. De ahí en adelante, las sesiones de sexo con Sasuke fueron aumentando y siempre tratábamos de innovar nuevas cosas, aunque él jamás salió de su postura de tierno irremediable y cuidadoso conmigo al extremo.

En cambio con Itachi, la cosa fue distinta. Hacer el amor con él siempre era salvaje, rudo, apasionado y animal. Parecíamos siempre unos locos desenfrenados cuando se trataba de darnos placer; variábamos todo el tiempo los lugares donde lo hacíamos y las posiciones, siempre buscando el peligro y un mayor disfrute. Sus embestidas nunca me daban tregua y sus besos me dejaban sin aliento. Si bien él siempre me pareció muy atractivo jamás me atrajo tanto como Sasuke hasta un día en que fui a la casa de los Uchiha, a visitar de sorpresa a mi novio.

**Flash back**

Llevábamos saliendo con Sasuke desde hacían unos cuantos meses y ese día tuve una cancelación de último momento en una de mis clases de danza árabe, por lo que pensé en sorprenderlo. Pero la sorpresa fue mía cuando al entrar al cuarto de Sasuke me encontré a su hermano mayor semi desnudo, quien al verme sonrió descaradamente. No negaré que una corriente de lujuria me recorrió entera cuando vi su cuerpo escultural, pero intenté apartar esos pensamientos recordando que era el hermano de mi novio. Pero ese fue el comienzo de mi doble vida. Inmóvil en mi lugar seguí contemplándolo en silencio mientras lo veía acercarse a mí, sonriendo sensualmente. Una vez frente a mí me besó con intensidad y mi mente voló a otro lado, perdiéndose la cordura y reemplazando mi cuerpo el deseo. Me abracé a Itachi enredando mis piernas en su cadera mientras él me apoyaba contra la pared para subirme la pollera que llevaba en ese momento y tocarme mi intimidad. Gemí en su boca mientras sus caricias en mi zona íntima me ponían a mil. Me sentía tan caliente entre sus brazos y consumida por él. Se bajó los boxer, que era lo único que estaba usando en el momento, y corriendo mis bragas a un costado me penetró con fuerza y yo gemí fuertemente. Itachi me embestía sin nada de delicadeza, lo hacía con rudeza y salvajismo y a mi me encantaba. Su cuerpo me tenía apretada contra la pared mientras su miembro entraba y salía de mí una y otra vez sin descanso. Nunca había experimentado nada como eso, me sentía excitada a más no poder y saber que era Itachi con quien estaba teniendo sexo en ese momento parecía que ocasionaba que lo que estaba experimentando me gustara más. Me besó el cuello y mordió mi oído y esa placentera y dolorosa acción, a la vez, me causó escalofríos. Sentí mi orgasmo llegar como una explosión en mi interior y segundos después gemí perdiéndome en las sensaciones que experimentaba. Itachi siguió un poco más y luego se enterró con mayor violencia al llegar al clímax el también. Permanecimos un momento en esa posición, yo aún entre sus brazos los cuales me sostenían de la cadera y él enterrado en mí, ambos con la respiración agitada. Se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos, me besó por primera vez de un modo dulce y lento y finalmente se separó definitivamente de mí sin dejar de mirarme. Se subió los boxer y salió de la habitación de Sasuke mientras yo aún estaba recostada a la pared incapaz de moverme. Fui deslizándome hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y sumida en mis pensamientos perdí la noción del tiempo.

**Fin flash back**

Luego de eso fue cuando sentí unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo y volví en mi, y corrí al baño privado que había en el cuarto de Sasuke. Me limpié un poco la evidencia del encuentro con Itachi y cuando salí del lavabo Sasuke se sorprendió de verme allí pero una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verme. Me sentí mal por lo que había pasado con su hermano. Él vio que yo tenía mala cara y se acercó preocupado junto a mí mientras yo fingía tener un dolor de estómago. Él pasó cuidándome toda la tarde mientras mi culpa crecía y crecía.

Los encuentros con Itachi se hicieron más frecuentes conforme pasaba el tiempo, ya no sólo nos limitábamos a vernos a escondidas cuando yo iba a la casa de los Uchiha, sino que a veces nos citábamos en algún lugar público y discreto donde llevábamos a cabo nuestras prácticas sexuales sin el menor pudor. Con él perdí la vergüenza en muchas cosas y me enseñó muchas otras que me sirvieron para aplicarlas de diferentes maneras en los encuentros con Sasuke. De todos modos, ambos eran completamente opuestos, tanto en personalidad como en la cama. Pero, me había acostumbrado a los dos, imaginar tener que dejar a uno de ellos sería una tortura para mí porque mientras compartía mi amor, mi dulzura y ternura con Sasuke; con Itachi compartía una pasión arrolladora, la lujuria y un cariño especial que había ido creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Había llegado a amarlo y aunque nunca hubieran habido palabras de amor entre nosotros sabía que yo también era alguien muy especial para él, lo sentía en los pequeños detalles que él tenía para conmigo aunque tratara de que pasaran desapercibidos.

Hoy han pasado dos años desde que mi relación con Sasuke comenzó y año y medio desde que mi segunda vida comenzó. Mi novio y yo acabamos de comprometernos, en un par de meses nos casaremos y nos mudaremos a una casa a unas pocas cuadras de donde viven los Uchiha actualmente. Itachi se irá al extranjero por unos meses a realizar una pasantía por medio de la universidad pero estará de regreso para la boda de su hermano. Este tiempo sin él será una tortura pero supongo que debo comenzar a acostumbrarme a eso después de todo pronto seré la esposa de su hermano menor…

Aunque mirándolo ahora, y viendo esa sonrisa cómplice que me devuelve, me hace desearlo más… Me pregunto entonces, porque tenemos que dejar de vernos una vez que yo esté casada si hasta ahora no hemos tenido ningún problema? Le sonrío de vuelta de una forma claramente incitante y discretamente nos perdemos de la vista de los que se encuentran en la fiesta de compromiso de Sasuke y mía. Nos encerramos en el baño de invitados del segundo piso, mientras él me toma por detrás, masajeándome los muslos para apenas liberar su sexo y enterrarlo en mi entrada trasera mientras comienza con sus embestidas salvajes que yo tanto disfruto. Unos minutos de éxtasis después nos arreglamos la ropa y volvemos a la fiesta, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Mi novio me abraza por detrás al verme, sin sospechar jamás lo que he hecho, pasamos una velada encantadora junto a nuestros familiares y amigos. Una vez todo termina nos retiramos a su habitación, donde potenciada por la adrenalina del encuentro que tuve con Itachi, me siento a horcajadas sobre él y estimulando su miembro me auto-penetro, para luego comenzar a moverme sobre él, excitándonos a ambos, descontrolándonos a ambos y llevándonos al clímax. Sin duda esta ha sido una noche deliciosa. Entonces la determinación se apodera de mi por un instante y el panorama se presenta claro frente a mí, así que pienso: "Si,…seguiré con mi doble y excitante vida…"

**Hasta aquí la historia, querida Jas espero que te haya gustado porque aunque me costó un montón hacer algo tan corto, se que te lo mereces!!!**

**Te quiero mucho!!!!**

**Juli**


End file.
